Training
by Missingwings
Summary: One shot. Naruto needs a training partner and when he runs into Hinata at Ichiraku, he asks her. She agrees and afterward they eat together and talk. Naruto finds out something about her that he didn't know. *NaruHina* Its better than it sounds.


Training

Hinata looked down at her mother's grave, feeling a wave sadness and regret wash over her. She wished that she could have had more time with her mother, but she wished even more that Hanabi had been able to meet their mother. At least she'd had six years with their mother. Hanabi had never gotten to meet her. She sighed.

"Nee-san!" She turned at the call from behind her and smiled.

"Hello, Hanabi."

Hanabi grinned at her. "Hey! Father said that he would teach me a new move today!"

"That's great, Hanabi! You should probably go ahead, don't keep Father waiting."

"'Kay! Later Nee-san!" She called the last part over her shoulder. Hinata giggled at her enthusiasm.

"I should probably go as well. Good-bye, Mom." Hinata turned and walked out of the graveyard.

She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, so she just let her attention wander and let her feet guide her.

_I wonder what Kiba and Shino are doing. I could probably ask Kiba to train with me without worrying about him refusing…_

Then she remembered him saying that he was learning a new family jutsu. Shino was probably busy as well, and Neji was on a mission. She sighed again. Ever since he had been promoted to Jonin she had seen less of him.

She glanced around and was surprised to see herself standing in front of Ichiraku. A small smile played across her lips. She shrugged and ducked under the cloth.

Teuchi looked up at her and smiled. "Hey there, Hinata-san. What can I get you?"

"Um… Pork ramen is fine." She sat on one of the stools while she waited for the ramen. Ayame came out and started chatting when she saw Hinata. They talked for a while, then Hinata froze when someone ducked through the cloth, calling out to Teuchi.

"Hey Oji-san! Three bowls of Pork Miso ramen!"

Hinata stiffened and gulped, feeling heat rushing to her face. _Naruto?!_

"Hey Naruto! Three bowls coming right up!"

"Hehe! Thanks Oji-san! Huh? Hinata? What are you doing here?"

She looked down, knowing her face was bright red. "H-H-Hello N-N-Naruto-k-kun." She stuttered.

He tilted his head. _She's stuttering again… I wonder why she always does that. Around me especially._ "So what did you order?"

She gulped again. "P-pork ramen." She murmured.

"Really? That's a great choice!" He grinned at her and she turned an even darker red.

Teuchi decided to take pity on the poor girl. "Here you are Hinata-san!"

She smiled weakly at him. "T-Thank you, Teuchi-san."

She played with her food, moving the noodles around with her chopsticks.

"Here you Naruto!"

"Thanks Oji-san!"

Naruto grinned down at his ramen, reaching for his chopsticks and breaking them. He started eating enthusiastically. Hinata watched him out of the corner of her eye, smiling slightly at his enthusiasm. She started eating as well.

They both finished at the same time. Hinata was amazed. _He finished three bowls in the time it took me to finish one!_

"Ahhh. Ichiraku is the best!" Naruto grinned. _I should probably get back to training. I just wish I had a training partner._ Than he had an idea. _Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?_

He turned to his fellow ninja. "Hey Hinata! Can you train with me? I kinda need a sparring partner."

She blinked in shock. _N-Naruto-kun is asking me to… to train with him? _She closed her eyes. _Don't faint. Don't faint. Do not faint. _She ordered herself.

"I-I would love to N-Naruto-kun." _Yes! I only stuttered twice!_

"Really?! Thanks!" Naruto grinned at her, and she gave a small smile back. He pulled out his wallet and put some money on the counter before grabbing her hand. "Come on!" He pulled her behind him and she ran to catch up.

_Naruto-kun is holding my hand! Don't faint. You can do this._

He realized he was still holding her hand and quickly let go, rubbing the back of his head. "Haha, sorry. Sometimes I get carried away." He was blushing slightly.

She shook her head. "I-It's fine." She was twiddling her fingers again. "S-So where are we going?"

"Hm? Oh, training ground seven. I've been working on my taijutsu, so that's why I need your help. You're good at that stuff, right?"

"I-I can help out a little."

He grinned. "Great!"

She was trying hard not to faint, or stutter too much. She was glad that she was doing as well as she was. They walked in silence for a while, but it wasn't actually uncomfortable.

When they walked into the clearing Naruto stopped in the middle while Hinata walked a few more paces. She stopped, turned, and slid into her stance. "R-Ready when you are."

He grinned and charged. He kicked out at her feet and she skipped backwards, then lunged forward. She reached out to tap his chakra point, but he jumped away from her.

He whipped out some kunai and threw them at her. She dodged and reflected all of them before throwing some shurikan at him. He used his shadow clones as a shield. She leapt forward and raced toward him. She struck out and he blocked. She started hitting his chakra points and he leapt back. He fell to one knee panting. Then he felt pain and saw his vision going red. _Oh no! No no no no no! Not now! I can't let it take over!_

Hinata saw red chakra start to cover him and realized what must be happening. _This isn't good. If it's taking over…_

She wasn't sure what to do. She remembered his match with Neji and now, the red chakra hadn't appeared unit his chakra points were closed. _So if I open them… I'd better hurry. I don't have much time._

She gathered chakra to her feet and shot forward. She hit all of the points she closed and reopened them, then leapt back as the red chakra lashed out at her. It brushed her arm just below her shoulder. She moved backwards farther, then fell to her knees, clutching her arm. She watched with relief as the red chakra receded.

Naruto felt the red haze lift, and the first thing he saw was Hinata on her knees, holding her arm in pain. "Hinata!" He pushed up and stumbled over to her.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "A-Are you okay, N-Naruto-kun?"

"H-Hinata! I'm fine, you're the one that's hurt! Are you okay?" He noticed her move her arm out of sight.

"I'm fine." She told him softly.

"Let me see your arm."

"What?"

"Your arm."

"Why?"

"You're hurt, I want to take a look at it." He saw her shift uncomfortably, and he knew he was right.

"I–"

"Hinata. Your arm."

"… Fine." She moved her hand and turned so that he could see her arm. He hissed out a breath.

"Hinata I–I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Naruto-kun. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything to stop it. I think that it takes over whenever your chakra points are blocked." She sighed. "I guess I can't do much to help you after all."

"Hinata… I don't care about that. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"It's okay. I can heal it. I'm not as good as Sakura or Ino, but I can heal a flesh wound like this." She focused chakra into her left hand and pressed it against the wound. She noticed almost immediately that it was different from other wounds. It took more effort and took about seven minutes, rather than the normal three.

"Hinata, are you sure that you're okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm fine."

He sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

She blushed slightly at his concern and his words. Then he pushed himself up and held out his hand to help her up. She turned a brighter red, but accepted his offer. He pulled her to her feet and smiled at her.

He blushed as his stomach growled. "What do you say we get something to eat? I'll pay."

Now she turned a dark shade of red. _Did he just ask me out on a date?!_ She gulped. "S-Sure."

He grinned at her. "Great!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. He let go when they reached the village and the two of them walked side by side. "So where do you want to eat?"

"Um… I'm not sure." She admitted. "You can decide."

"Is Ichiraku okay?" She had already guessed what he was going to say.

"It's fine with me." She smiled at him.

"Alright!"

They walked through the village until they reached Naruto's favorite ramen stand. They were startled to see so many people there. They exchanged a glance and walked over. Teuchi saw them and smiled apologetically. Naruto shrugged, disappointed but cheerful, as always.

Teuchi held up one finger and he turned to Ayame. She smiled and nodded and they both started making some more ramen. About five minutes later Ayame walked out to them and handed them the ramen in takeout containers.

"Sorry. We have more people than usual tonight. As an apology, it's free of charge."

"Really? Great! Thanks Ayame-nee-chan!"

She smiled at him. "Of course Naruto. Have fun!" She gave a sly wink at Hinata, making her blush again.

Naruto grinned at her and waved. Then he turned to Hinata and asked "Where do you want to eat at?"

"Um… Anywhere is fine."

"Hmm… What about the Hokage monument?"

"That sounds good."

"Then we'll eat there!"

Hinata smiled at his enthusiasm. They walked slowly to the top of the Hokage monument before sitting down to eat.

Naruto got Hinata talking and they found that they didn't have much in common when it came to likes and hobbies. They had many of the same dislikes, and Naruto was startled at how similar their pasts were.

He had never met his parents, didn't even know their names, but he did know that they were great people.

Hinata remembered her mother, but she had died when Hinata was six. She was never good enough, and her father considered her a disappointment. Many people in the clan had looked down on her for years.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"So… you don't care that I have the kyuubi sealed inside me?"

She gave him a confused look. "No. Why should I? Just because you have it inside you doesn't mean that it _is_ you. The two of you are completely different."

He stared at her, wide eyed. She tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, just… You're the only person who's said something like that to me."

"Everyone thinks that way. We all know that you're completely different." Her mouth twitched in amusement. "Though you should have seen their faces when they found out. Shikamaru-san was the only one who didn't look shocked." She had mostly gotten over her shyness by now.

He looked down with a small grin. "I see. Thanks, Hinata-chan."

She started at honorific, then smiled shyly. "Its fine, Naruto-kun."

He grinned fully at her. "I've had fun, Hinata-chan."

She smiled, this time at him. "So have I." Then, out of a sudden wild impulse, she leaned forward. And kissed him.

He blinked in shock and felt heat rising to his cheeks. She pulled away and he noticed that she had turned an interesting shade of red. She stood up quickly.

"I-I-I sh-should g-get h-h-home b-bef-fore my c-clan w-worries. I-I'll s-s-see y-you a-around N-N-Naruto-k-kun." She stuttered and turned and ran.

As she hurried home she berated herself. _Why? Why would you do something so impulsive and stupid? He was just starting to become your friend and then you go and do _that_! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She groaned. "I am such an _idiot_!"

"Why?" Hinata started and saw Neji.

"Neji-nii-san! You're back!"

"And that's why you're an idiot? That's not very solid ground." He smiled at her to show he was kidding.

Hinata was really glad that that Naruto had changed his mind. He had loosened up a lot. Though that was mostly thanks to Tenten. She had rubbed off on him quite a bit.

She smiled back at him. "No, that's not it."

He raised an eyebrow and she knew he wouldn't let her go until she told him. So, with a sigh, she did. He chuckled and walked forward, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine. It's Naruto, after all."

She did feel slightly better. "Thanks, Nii-san."

He nodded and turned toward the compound and she followed. Maybe things would turn out all right after all.

The next morning she sat up with a yawn, stretching her arms. She remembered what had happened and felt worried. _What does he think of me? _She wondered. She sighed, knowing that worrying about it wouldn't help.

After a pleasant breakfast with her family, she hurried to training ground eight.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba called with a grin. Hinata smiled at him.

"Hello Kiba, Shino." She added to her hooded friend.

"Hinata."

"Sooo, what did you guys do yesterday?"

"Collected samples."

"I was training."

That caught their attention. "Training? With who?"

She smiled again as she remembered the day before. "Naruto-kun."

Kiba grinned slyly. "Oh reeeaaalllyyy."

"Kiba, stop that! Not like you're thinking!"

"Damn." Kiba sighed in disappointment.

"Kiba!" He just laughed.

"Alright Kiba, that's enough."

He ducked his head with a grin. "Yes sensei."

Kurenai nodded. "Alright, so today we're doing something different."

All three looked at her curiously and she smiled. "Today we're training with Kakashi's, Guy's, and Asuma's teams."

There was a mortified squeak from Hinata. They turned to her in surprise. She buried her face into her hands. "Oh no…" She groaned.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Kiba looked at her with concern.

"I-I-I can't face him again so soon."

"Face who?" Kurenai asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Naruto-kun."

"Huh?" Kiba tilted his head.

Hinata bit her lip, then sighed as she realized she was in the same position that she had been in the night before. Giving in, she told them.

Kiba stared at her for minute. Then he doubled over laughing. "Th-th-that's a-a-awesome!"

"Kiba!" She protested.

Kurenai smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. It's Naruto, after all." Hinata had a strong sense of déjà vu. She didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Let's go, we don't want to keep the others waiting."

Kiba snorted. "Team Kakashi will be late."

Kurenai chuckled. "Actually, I told Sakura to drag Naruto and Sai to the training grounds as soon as they got there rather than wait on Kakashi. So they'll be on time." She sent Hinata an apologetic smile. "As I said, let's not keep the other waiting."

When they arrived at the training grounds they saw team Asuma and Guy, but not team Kakashi. Hinata gave a small sigh of relief and walked over to Neji.

"You going to be okay?" He asked her quietly.

"Um… Yes?"

"You don't sound sure."

"…I'm not. How am I going to face him?"

"I told you already."

Hinata sighed, but her reply was cut off by the arrival of team Kakashi. She shifted slightly behind Neji, and was glad when Lee and Kiba distracted Naruto. Although she noticed that both of them were even more boisterous than normal.

She sent a questioning look at Neji and he smiled at her. She felt a rush of gratitude toward her cousin.

Asuma and Kurenai both exchanged an amused look, before Asuma called everyone to order. "Alright, that's enough. We already decided on the pairings. The first match-up is Naruto versus Neji to see how much the two of you have grown."

Hinata and Naruto both started at the same time. "Actually–" They both stopped and looked at each other startled. Hinata blushed, as did Naruto though to a lesser degree.

Naruto coughed and continued. "Actually that's not a good idea."

Kiba grinned. "Why? Afraid?"

Naruto looked at him. "Yeah."

That staggered them all. "What?"

Naruto looked around. "I'm afraid of hurting you guys."

Ino looked at him confused, but Shikamaru understood. "You lose control of the Kyuubi when your chakra points are sealed. That's what happened during the Chunin Exams, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, to the first part. The second part is wrong though. During my match in the Chunin Exams I was in control. But now… That's not how it works. And when my point are closed, to get them open someone has to get close to me in order to open them." His voice turned slightly bitter. "And that gets them hurt." He sent a guilty glance toward Hinata.

"It wasn't your fault." She told him softly, just enough for him to hear. No one else heard, except for Neji, who was right beside her. He glanced down at her, but didn't say anything.

"Hmm… well we can switch. Kiba you fight Naruto. Neji you can fight Shikamaru." Asuma shrugged. Shikamaru sent him a sour look, but didn't argue.

They spent the whole day training, switching partners regularly. When it was over, everyone was exhausted. Naruto slipped over to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan? Do you–do you want to grab something to eat?" Hinata felt a thrill of joy.

"Sure!"

"Alright, everyone." Asuma called. "Since you all put in a hard day's work us sensei's will buy you all dinner at Barbeque."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a glance. "I would prefer Ichiraku." Hinata said softly.

Naruto grinned at her, then turned back to the others. "Sorry Asuma-sensei, but we'll have to take a rain check on that." He called. The Hinata used shunshin and they appeared in front of Ichiraku. Naruto grinned at her. "That was awesome!"

"And dramatic." She added. He smirked, then pulled her inside the stand.

She smiled and ordered. They ate and talked some more. After dinner he walked her back to the compound. Once they were outside he grabbed her arm and she turned to him.

He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his around her slim waist. After they pulled away, breathless, she smiled at him.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

_So yeah. Here's the one shot I promised Kage Kurai, for getting my reference._

_Kage Kurai, I hope you like it. It took a bit to get my creativity flowing, but once it was I did what I could._


End file.
